


Loki's Allure Part I

by PeachDream91



Series: Loki's Allure [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Conflict of Interests, F/M, God Complex, Internal Conflict, Lust at First Sight, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachDream91/pseuds/PeachDream91
Summary: *Set during the beginning of The Avengers*Agent Freyja Nystrom of SHIELD knew that Public Enemy no. 1 - the God of Mischief himself - was coming her way. She was prepared for the danger the encounter would likely bring. Or...so she thought. The only danger she could have never prepared herself for? The one she would bring on herself as she lays eyes on the impossibly alluring Loki. And how much fun he would have in taking full advantage of her instant attraction. One shot, Loki/OC





	Loki's Allure Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So this amusingly naughty idea came to me out of the blue and wouldn't dissipate until I wrote it so...here we are, one short, gratuitously smutty story later. Apologies for my indulgence.
> 
> PS  
This has nothing to do with my multi-chapter Loki fic, of which I will be posting another update on very soon.

* * *

Agent Freyja Nystrom was no stranger to Norse mythology. Hell, her own parents had been so fascinated with it that they had named their daughter after a Norse goddess. But last year, when that breaking tellex report about Thor and Mjolnir came, she was just as surprised as the rest of her fellow SHIELD agents. 

And now there was this. The God of Mischief had appeared with no warning, destroying the station of the Joint Dark Energy Mission. The tesseract was now missing, and two very key personnel assets had been compromised. Agent Maria Hill’s hurried message blast sent shock waves through her underground operation, everyone frantically launching to Code Red. 

“Nystrom, tell me Barton wasn’t privy to our bunker’s location?” Freyja’s lead called after her as he hurried down the hall.

“I’d love to tell you that, sir...but he was.” Freyja had recently corresponded with Agent Barton on a small side mission of his. She knew of his broad knowledge of every bit of SHIELD’s inner workings. “We should evacuate.”

“You think? Damn!” His hand roughly massaged his forehead. “What are the odds our heavily enclosed structure won’t be their first hideaway? There’s less than a hundred miles of nothing but desert between us and that Dark Energy Mission site.”

The evacuation began momentarily, and Freyja’s heart was pounding in her ears as she raced against time in order to retrieve the thumb-drive she’d recently been entrusted with. 

The note that had come inside the sealed package was still next to it in her hidden drawer.

_ Agent Nystrom, _

_ As you know, SHIELD is all about checks and balances of information. You have just reached the level of intel to receive your first part in this element of duty. This drive contains vital information regarding our Dark Energy Mission - that is all you need know for now. Guard it with your life. _

_ ~Nick Fury _

“Nystrom!” The sharp call of her name made her jump. 

“I’m right behind you, sir!” She yelled in response.

“We’re not waiting for you! Eyes up top have already sighted the Jeep approaching!” With that, he turned to follow the rest of the agents towards the industrial elevator. 

Freyja shoved the drive into her field-suit’s concealed pocket. She had been one of the few to suit up fast enough after that first announcement. 

She refused to let the sound of gunfire shake her as she hustled to the elevator shaft. 

_ Entirely too much time is passing, _ she thought worriedly. _ They would have had this elevator going at full speed, both for going up and for sending it back down for me. _

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she watched the bottom of the lift descend. Something wasn’t right; she knew it. Rapidly switching gears from flight to hiding, Freyja ran back towards the back offices. This concrete strip of equipment was likely where Loki and his unwilling minions would set up shop. But she could possibly remain unnoticed in the offices, at least long enough to concoct a plan.

She was still running when the elevator came to its stop. 

“Agent Barton, it appears we have a straggler,” came a chillingly - if not surprisingly smooth - voice.

Freyja stopped dead in her tracks, frozen from turning to look behind her. _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _ She screamed internally. _ How could I have failed so miserably? _

The heavy string of Barton’s deadly bow was all that could be heard as it drew back. “Should I take care of it?” He asked. 

“Not just yet. Let’s be sure she cannot be of use first.”

Loki’s voice mixed with his words in a way that sent a shiver down her. She was disconcertingly surprised to realize that her shiver seemed to carry more than fear in it. 

“Turn. Slowly. Hands raised.” The Agent she’d known and trusted commanded her now. 

Freyja did as she was told, finally laying eyes on the attackers as she turned. Barton was almost the same as ever, arrow drawn in a defensive stance. His eyes, however, shone brightly with an almost painfully intense blue. As did those of the middle aged man beside him, whom she assumed would be the scientist from the report. Several recognizable lab workers had apparently undergone the same treatment, eyes shining electric-blue as they scattered to begin working on whatever they’d been bid to do.

And on Barton’s left stood the God of Mischief himself. Armored in ornate, otherworldly garb, with a scepter in one hand and the other clutching a metal case. Yet another surprise in a night quickly filling with them, was the thought that crossed Freyja’s mind as she studied this new enemy.

Loki was impossibly alluring. 

“Both of you begin setting up a protective area for this,” Loki said as he handed Selvig the case. “Begin working to stabilize it. I’ll deal with this quickly.” His eyes locked on Freyja for his last statement.

“Will you assist us with what we need, or will you die a senseless death like many of your fellow agents?” Loki asked her as he pointed the unearthly scepter her toward her. 

“I’ll cooperate,” she answered after the briefest moment of hesitation. Her mind instantly began scrambling to think of a plan to subtly lead them astray, just long enough to ensure his capture. 

_ If this doesn’t signify a need to initiate the rumored ‘Avenger’s Initiative’, _ she thought, recalling an overheard conversation that Barton had over his radio. _ What would? _

She was just considering the odds that Thor himself would come to help against his own brother, when Loki began to languidly approach her. Fear clashed against the attraction that she so begrudgingly felt. The latter began to grow slightly as she watched his confident gait towards her. It was quieter than the fearful apprehension, yet still undeniable. She was cursing herself inwardly as she enjoyed his lithe movements.

“Prove it.” Loki’s tone sent another shiver down her. 

“How?” Her question was tentative; she was unsure if she was ready for the answer.

“Kneel.” A smug smirk touched his otherwise stern expression as he uttered the command. 

Freyja’s eyes widened, her lips parting as her mouth began to drop in surprise. What the _ hell _did he just say?

_ I should have died a quick an honorable death, _ she couldn’t help but think now. _ I’m young but I’ve seen and done plenty. Now I’m about to be mind-controlled by some alien power, doing unspeakable things until I likely meet a gruesome demise. _

For now however, she stuck to her original approach. Her eyes stayed on his as she slowly lowered herself, hands still raised when her knees met the cold hard floor. Her catsuit protected against the initial bite of the concrete’s unforgiving surface, but the current situation seemed to enhance the discomfort tenfold anyway. 

His approach had halted briefly as he watched her slowly crouch down, smugness increasing slightly in his face before he resumed his path. He was standing inches from her when he stopped again, looking down at her with an intense scrutiny that wavered every last resolve Freyja had. He was intoxication incarnate. She all but quivered under his stare. 

“You don’t appear overly frightened,” he observed, this new soft tone somehow even more chilling than his commanding one. “Yet still you did as I said.” He implied the question as hefted the scepter thoughtfully, as if it were a mere prop for him to toy with.

“There was no need for my colleagues to die,” she stated boldly. “But all I can do is try to at least prevent the same pointless death for myself.”

Loki breathed a mirthless chuckle “Wise statement, if not entirely believable just yet. What is freezing you from acting as every other agent has so far?” He sounded genuinely curious. Intrigued, even.

“What could it matter?” She almost whispered the question, suddenly terrified of the thinly veiled influence he was having on her.

“I mean to rule your world. SHIELD is only my first step, an obstacle that I need to overpower and use for my advantage. And, though I deeply believe in humanity’s inherent need for a god to kneel to, I truly did not expect to find a willing subject within this operation.” His free hand gave a short gesture around them.

“I guess I’m more ‘human’ than the others then, right?” A hint of sardonicism lie in her words.

He let out a more deeply sounded chuckle at that. “It is not humility nor respect that I detect.” The tip of the scepter was brought ever so carefully under her chin, lifting her head until it craned further upwards to better meet his gaze. “What more than fear do I see in your eyes?” 

Freyja swallowed thickly. The ache in her neck from this new strained angle became less noticeable compared to the rising feeling that came with his captivating eyes boring into her. 

Her answer suddenly blurted from her in a single word, as if of its own accord. 

“Lust.”

A frown of confusion quickly washed over him before he quickly overcame it to study her further. The beginnings of a grin formed as he watched a blush color her face, and an amused scoff sounded from him. 

“You’re entirely sincere,” he softly muttered with disbelief. 

His scepter was removed, only to be replaced by his sizable hand as it cupped her jaw and chin. She followed its pull, slowly standing and lowering her arms without breaking away from their eye-lock. 

“My answer shocks you,” she observed quietly. Even at her full height now, she still had to look significantly upwards to hold his lofty gaze.

The smitten side of her couldn’t get passed the feel of his hand still under her face, but the trained side of her was screaming at her to make an attempt for the scepter during this small distraction. Her logical side told her that both of these thoughts were ludicrous. 

“I’ll grant that it’s unexpected,” he replied. “Such a base reaction to meeting a powerful new ruler.”

“Do you think that the power is what I am allured to?” She practically scoffed.

This earned another frown. “Is it not?”

A full scoff was let out now. “No.”

Her bold shortness seemed to anger him. His thumb pinched her chin against his forefinger, sending just enough discomfort for her to clench her jaw tensely. 

“You might want to take more care when you answer me; this is not a game, girl.” He practically growled.

“How right you are,” she spat bitterly. “You are everything we have all sworn to protect our world against. And yet for all of our preparations, you overtake two of our heavily guarded bases with almost hilarious ease. And that fucking thing,” her eyes glanced pointedly towards the scepter, “has even overpowered some of our strongest minds.”

“And yet you kneel.” His eyes squinted with unpleasant suspicion.

“A snap decision of self-preservation. Coupled with a very treacherous side of myself, which apparently decided to distract me with something else entirely.” His expression showed impatience with the vagueness. “You’re likely going to kill me,” she continued to clarify. “And yet I can’t seem to tear my eyes away from your insanely striking features, nor keep my body from thrumming in response to your touch.” The explanation had quickly become hurried, spilling out of her like a deathbed confession. 

_ I’m only trying to distract him, _ she excused the statement to herself, immediately defensive against her own weak admission. _ A tiny bit of truth peppered in for believability, so I can throw him off guard. _

Loki was currently eyeing Freyja as if she were sprouting multiple heads. “What’s your name, strange Midgardian?”

“Freyja.”

He let out a small scoff. “The ancient barbarians managed to keep our histories alive this long? And you were named for the goddess of - among other things - war, sex,and beauty?” His eyes drank her entire body in now, as if considering whether the namesake suited her. 

Her considerable chest heaved with deeper breaths as she watched him brazenly sweep his gaze over her. A gaze that seemed to linger on said chest. 

“Sir, we can’t entirely stabilize the cube,” came Barton’s voice from behind Freyja. The sound of it seemed to make her jump a little, and she swore she saw Loki appear to snap out of a brief haze of thoughts to process Barton’s statement.

“Does the scientist know what we need?” Loki asked impatiently.

“Ask him yourself.” Barton’s haughtiness was apparently not entirely lost in his controlled state.

Loki gave him a short glare as he sighed. He quickly looked back to Freyja, who was now eyeing the scepter with a look of determination. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Loki’s voice was deep and menacing as he pointed the tip towards her. “Barton, bind this one for now. I’ll figure out if she can be useful after a word with our brilliant scientist.” 

His words had been laced with ire, but over what exactly was anybody’s guess. Freyja had already assumed he was a bit of a madman since the report came earlier that evening of his sudden attack. 

_ So then why hasn’t he killed me? _ She couldn’t help but think as she watched Barton rummaged for something to tie her with. _ Or at least turned me into a helpless servant like him? _

Barton pulled some cords from a supply container and began wrapping them around her feet first. He roughly jerked her hands behind her back to bind them as Loki walked out of view towards the lab tent that contained the tesseract.

“He should have let me kill you,” Barton said matter-of-factly as if to confirm her own thoughts. “This doesn’t fit the plan.”

“I told him I would cooperate,” Freyja reasoned. “He’s going to squeeze whatever help he can get from me. Then, I’m sure, you can shower me with all the arrows you want.” She knew it wasn’t Barton’s fault that he was acting the traitor, but she still couldn’t help but feel a tad betrayed at the moment.

“Yeah? What else did you tell him?” Barton rounded to face her once her hands were tightly secured. 

“What do you mean?” She couldn’t imagine why he would be asking this.

“He has no reason to trust any SHIELD agent,” Agent Barton said, the irony obviously lost on him.

“It shouldn’t matter to you, right? You’re merely doing your master’s bidding; he knows better than you, does he not?” Freyja almost regretted the pointless taunt as soon as it escaped her lips.

“We’ll see.” He scooped her up and threw her over one shoulder before she could even register what was happening.

“Put me the _ fuck _ down!” Freyja yelled and thrashed against him. She quickly attempted to recompose herself as training scenarios flashed through her mind, helping her channel her anger into one concentrated movement. Her bound legs kicked in unison against Barton’s diaphragm, knocking the air out of him and loosening his grip enough for her to roll off of him. 

A small grunt emitted from her when her shoulder hit the ground. She ignored the pain and frantically worm-crawled towards the nearest equipment bin. No solid plan was forming in her mind, but all she could think of was trying something, _ anything _, to get away from this deadly agent-turned-drone.

“Now you’re pissing me off,” Barton told her as he unsheathed a concealed knife. He easily halted her feeble attempts to scooch away, his free hand grabbing her harshly by her already hurt shoulder to hold the knife at her throat. Freyja’s breath was hissing in pain at the tightness of his grip when Loki re-emerged from the plastic tent. 

“Iridium,” Loki announced, as if the word would mean something to the man crouched over her. “We need iridium to stabilize the tesseract. Leave her for now; we need to plan out how we will be obtaining the element.” His eyes flickered to Freyja with the smallest bit of attention before he turned back to Selvig through the clear flap of an entryway.

Barton dutifully dropped Freyja, dragging her to the nearest piece of heavy equipment to tie her hand bindings down. “Don’t go anywhere,” he told her sarcastically.

Freyja gritted her teeth as she strained against the stationary restraint. Loki spoke with Selvig and Barton a moment more before moving away with the latter in an apparent shift in conversation. Her eyes followed the movement of Loki walking slowly down the adjoining tunnel. He glanced her way, squinting as if momentarily resuming his attempt to figure her out. She strained her ears in order to listen to the nearby conversation. 

“I want to know everything you can tell me about this team of his,” Loki’s voice was saying. “I would test their mettle. I... weary of scuttling in shadow; I mean to rule this world, not burrow in it.” 

“It’s a risk,” Barton replied.

“Oh yes.” Loki’s voice was nearly a whisper.

“If you’re set on making yourself known, I could be useful.”

“Tell me what you need.”

Barton’s bow could be heard whipping back into full readiness. “I need a distraction. And an eyeball.”

Freyja had been fighting her own breaths in order to remain quiet enough to hear them, but panic began to rise now and with it her breathing. _ Barton is going to reveal more about the Avenger’s initiative to this enemy than most agents themselves knew. Including me. _

She knew she had to somehow seem loyal enough to stick around, at least long enough to find what Baron would reveal. 

The two men were now rounding back into view, Barton appearing to pause from continuing his briefing as he looked in Freyja’s direction.

“I suggest you use the straggler for whatever purpose you have planned for her and get it over with,” Barton advised. “The less loose ends, the better.”

“Oh I will,” Loki replied with a devious grin pointed her way. Her heart sped to an uneven rhythm at the sight of it. 

His confident saunter towards her only sped it further. 

“Tell me, Freyja, are all women of your planet so easily subdued by physical attraction?” 

He was taunting her. Toying with her. And she had no defense.

“I suppose it depends,” she answered, making sure her annoyance was evident in her tone. “Tell _ me _, Loki, are all Asgardians so hungry for a throne that they take some random world by force?”

All traces of a grin disappeared instantly from his face, replaced with a glare. “How dare you mock me? I was the _ rightful _ King of Asgard!”

He was suddenly pulling her up by her arm, effortlessly compensating for her compromised balance as he brought her to her feet. His strength was becoming all too apparent, but Freyja barely had time to consider that fact before the scepter was being pointed straight towards her heart. 

“Wait!” She exclaimed desperately. “I’m yours!”

The phrasing surprised her just as much as it did him, but she couldn’t spare a thought towards it as relief washed over. Her rapid declaration had been enough to stop him, if even for a moment.

Loki squinted at her with renewed scrutiny. “Do you honestly expect me to believe an agent for such an operation as SHIELD would be my _ willing _ servant?”

“Yes. And I can prove my loyalty now.” She took a deep breath. _ Please forgive me, Fury, _ she silently pleaded. _ But I need to gain his trust somehow if I have any chance of relaying information. Plus, _ she added for her own comfort, _ Barton and Selvig are likely to give away most of what’s on here anyway. _

“I’m listening,” Loki prodded, eyebrows raised as if both intrigued and amused. 

“I can’t get to it, because I seem to be all _ tied up _ at the moment.” She threw a glare at him. “But there’s a small pocket in the right outer thigh of my suit.”

He stared at her pointedly for a moment, as if to suss out whether or not this was a trapping bluff of some kind. His free hand then slid down the outside of her thigh, feeling for the tucked-away pocket she spoke of. Freyja’s breath hitched as her treacherous body responded to his touch. She cursed herself as she saw the hint of smugness on his expression that told her he’d noticed. Lightning seemed to travel up her entire body as the lithe fingers reached the hidden zipper and slipped into the pocket. 

He frowned at the object as he pulled it out.

“There’s information on it. Any one of us can show you how to retrieve it.”

His responding expression seemed exasperated. “I’m sure I can figure it out,” he said with a patronizing tone. 

“Fine,” she replied, rolling her eyes a little. “But either way, untie me now please.” She turned and raised her bound arms as if to make it easier for him. 

He seemed to consider it for a second before scoffing a dry chuckle. “Oh, I don’t think so. I think I’ll much prefer you bound for now.” He slid his hand around her waist and swiftly pressed against her abdomen until her back was slamming against his torso. 

She told herself that the gasp she let out was merely out of surprise. 

“Show me more,” he whispered into her ear, hot breath sending a shiver down her. “_ Show _ me how you’re ‘mine’.”

“I don’t have anything else to give you,” she croaked almost whimperingly, struggling to ignore the muscular arm around her. 

His wicked chuckle made her immediately wish she hadn’t said anything.

“But you do. And even more than the _ ability _ to give it, I believe you actually have the _ desire _ to.”

_ Oh God, oh God! What the hell have I done? _Her breathing became instantly quickened with panicked apprehension.

He swept her into his arms as easily as if she were a rag doll, using his scepter-bearing arm for balance while his other quickly situated her. His long legs quickly closed the distance to the office hallway, stopping at an open doorway of one particularly large room.

This was Agent Coulson’s office, for when he stopped by. The thought made Freyja’s stomach turn over, a feeling only accentuated by the sound of Loki shutting the door behind them with one foot.

“Now,” he said as he slid her down to her feet. “I don’t have as much time as I’d usually prefer to have, but Barton needs to figure a few things out for now anyway so...I’m all yours.” He tilted his head down with a taunting grin.

“You are out of your _ fucking _mind,” Freyja spat, momentarily conflicted as to whether the look he gave her was sexy or just plain arrogant.

A frighteningly deep chuckle was his immediate response. “Perhaps you are right; I should strictly stick to referring to it as _ you _ who are _ mine _. But, first thing’s first.” He moved towards the idle computer on the desk, winking at her as he passed her.

Panic renewed inside her as he inserted the drive, overcoming her with severe doubt as to what he would find. _ What if it’s too much? _ She thought worriedly. _ What if it’s not enough? _ Came the other, perhaps even worse scenario. Her eyes rested on the scepter that he still clutched, ready for use at any given moment.

“This is everything they’ve discovered through their research of the tesseract,” Loki muttered. His eyes rapidly scanned through the data.

“How the hell did you decrypt that so fast?” Freyja blurted, momentarily impressed. 

He merely looked up at her, expression seeming to say ‘seriously?’, before returning to his scan across the screen.

“This is far beneath my own knowledge,” he scoffed as he read further. “It’s useless.”

Freyja’s breathing stopped altogether, eyes glued on the scepter. 

“Unless,” he continued softly. “Unless I can use the knowledge of what they know against them. I now fully know my advantage...and I can be sure that their inaccurate and meager understanding won’t be corrected or expanded.” A small smile curled one side of his mouth as he momentarily thought up a plan.

He straightened back up from the computer, gaze now returning to Freyja. For a second time since his arrival, his eyes seemed to bore into hers, and her breathing returned to its frantic level.

“You may have proved useful, albeit marginally.” Loki sounded thoughtful as he slowly sauntered towards her. “But I can only hope your..._ other _ potential use proves to be _ more _ useful.”

He closened to her until she instinctively retreated, falling against the door in her unbalanced state. His hand reflexively caught her by her uninjured shoulder to keep her from toppling, and he kept it there as he leaned towards her. 

“You don’t strike me as the type to sacrifice any precious moments for something this frivolous,” she rapidly said, her shaken tone belying the effect he was having on her.

He paused, face mere inches from hers as he whispered his response. “It hadn’t been included in my plans, no. But you have certainly piqued my interest. And I could also undeniably use a little stress release.”

Her eyes began to widen just before he lowered the rest of the way to her. His lips were against hers before she even processed what he’d just said, pressing into her with rapidly increasing intensity. The sudden contact brought out an immediately defensive reaction, and she bit down bruisingly hard on his lip. A small grunt of impatience sounded from him as he jerked away from her, eyes darkening with the kindlings of desire. 

“Do us both a favor,” he said softly. “And drop whatever remaining dutiful hesitations you still have. Stubbornness is no longer an option.”

She swallowed thickly, hating the fact that she was actually considering his words. 

“I know you want me,” he prodded further, voice almost throaty with impatience. “You admitted it yourself, and you have made it ever so obvious by your responsiveness to me.” He lowered to her ear and whispered his last command. “Give in to your desire.”

A gasping breath escaped her before his mouth returned to hers, fervently moving with a pressure that was altogether captivating. Freyja’s last remaining defenses dissolved as his lips parted, the heat emitting from them far too intoxicating to ignore. And then she was kissing back. 

Everything melted away. Suddenly there was nothing but the way his strong, thin lips felt against her, the way his perfect breath tasted and how his warm tongue teased her own. His hand traveled from her shoulder across her collarbone, sliding tantalizingly slow until it was brushing over one breast. A soft whimper escaped her as she leaned into the touch that further fueled the fire rising inside her. She sharply sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

Something like a growl emitted from deep within his throat. He pulled away from her slightly to look at her, expression entirely primal and eyes even more darkened. The scepter clanged to the floor as he shed his armored jacket with a swift motion, as though it were suddenly the most urgent task in the world. Freyja felt her bindings loosen as if by magic, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck in their newfound freedom. She locked onto his lips once more, kissing him roughly with every dark desire that had rapidly budded since the moment she laid eyes on him. 

It was only when his mouth began to lower to her neck that she had the briefest flash of sound reasoning. _ Grab the scepter! _a voice in her head suddenly demanded. Her eyes lowered to the ground as she began to calculate how fast she could crouch down and wield it.

If only the moment could have lasted a bit longer. But he was unzipping her suit, tongue and lips now warming the tops of her breasts. A hand reached around to take a firm hold of her backside as the other cupped one breast, thumb slipping the edge of the suit downwards to reveal her bra. His tongue grazed just underneath the cup of it, and a moan escaped her almost unbidden.

She could feel his smirk against her skin as he continued to kiss along her chest. He unzipped the rest of the length, both hands now sliding over her to peel down the top part of the suit. Her hands made fists into his soft black hair as he undid her front-latching bra, releasing the two supple, peaked globes underneath. He leaned up briefly as he let the garment drop to the floor, and took a deep breath as he let his eyes wander over the newly revealed skin. 

“Goddess of beauty indeed,” he muttered breathlessly before his mouth returned to hers. 

A cry of arousal emitted from her as his large and limber hands worked magic over her breasts. She was practically pulling his hair when his mouth lowered to claim one of them, the sensation almost too intense in her vulnerable state. His hands slid the suit the rest of the way down, her own legs stepping out to complete the discarding of it. She groaned impatiently as she tried now to disrobe him, his leather garb unfamiliar and seemingly complex. 

“These are awful,” she declared as she tugged ineffectually against his clothes.

He breathed a chuckle. “You’re an impatient little thing once you’re fired up.”

With a smirk, he unclasped several hidden fastenings before shedding the loosened top. A lustful sigh escaped Freyja as she swept her gaze across every chiseled feature of his ivory torso and arms. Arms that were back around her before she could fully appreciate the view. 

His embrace tightened while he kissed her with reckless abandon, a very hard length now pressing into her abdomen as their bodies molded together. A raspy sound of pleasure stuck in her throat as the feel of his excitement sent electricity to her very core. He hooked a finger around the hem of her undergarment, yanking them down until they loosely dropped the rest of the way. He entangled one hand into her hair, tugging back just enough to tilt her head up. The prickle against her scalp caused a sharp intake of breath as he parted from her mouth to speak into her ear.

“Kneel,” he whispered sharply before biting her lobe

A shaky cry was barely audible by the time it escaped her.

“But I...want you,” she could barely form the words. “I want you inside.”

His hand pulled her hair a little more harshly, causing tears to spring to her eyes. In the moment, she wasn’t entirely certain how much of the reaction was from the sharp sensation and how much was from the turmoil of emotions within her.

“I am your _ King _. You will answer to my every whim.”

One tear spilled over as she lowered to her knees. His hand caressed her cheek with surprising gentleness, drying it on its way down to her jaw where he tilted her to look up at him.

“Good girl,” he commented raspily. The sound of it somehow renewed her passion, and she no longer cared how unhealthy all of this was for her psyche. Once again, all that mattered was _ him _.

She slipped a hand just inside the waist of his pants, tugging against them until she reached the protruding erection within. The throb she felt it give as she grasped the shaft almost made her salivate, and she hurriedly pushed through any shame that her reaction threatened to cause her. It barely breached her lips when she heard another growl from him, the sound of it propelling her to take in as much of him as she could all at once. He hissed out a slow breath as she moved back to the tip, her tongue lapping the underside on the way. Then she was suddenly being lifted and roughly thrown back against the door.

His breathing was ragged when he spoke, a half-smile now forming. “I only wished to test your obedience. I’d truly rather not finish _ too _ quickly. Time is not _ that _pressing.” A full grin flashed before his mouth lowered to hers. 

“It’s been a while?” she teased with a grin of her own.

He gave a nod in answer, still catching his breath before continuing. “Burdening oneself with the plot to rule takes up much of one’s time.”

She chuckled before resuming their kiss, hands sliding down to finish relieving him of his pants. He lifted her by the backs of her thighs, wrapping her legs around him without breaking their kiss. She held on tightly as his hands slid up to her waist, positioning her until the throbbing steel of his arousal was pressed against her entrance. He broke their kiss to look at her.

“You’re dripping wet for me,” he commented aloud. His voice was husky, as if the feel of it had further awakened his primal side.

His eyes stayed locked on her as he slowly slid inside. Her own eyes scrunched shut, a throaty moan beginning at the first sensation. Then her breathing hitched altogether as he sheathed himself to the hilt. She threw her head back in an attempt to ease her sharp intake of air, barely even noticing as her skull slammed against the door. 

“_ God _,” she uttered a pitchy cry.

“Yes, I _ am _,” he whispered with a smirk as he moved his hips against her. She started to glare in response to his smugness, but was quickly interrupted as he thrust back into her, causing her eyes to roll back. He breathed a self-satisfied chuckle at the sight of it.

She quickly fell into a heap of moans and gasps as he picked up the strength behind each pummel, each time reaching a slightly new depth that she hadn’t thought possible.

“Don’t you dare reach your peak until I command,” he told her as he felt her increasing responsiveness.

Her brow creased as she fought through the haze of pleasure to comprehend his words. “What?”

“Don’t. Finish. Till. I. Tell. You.” He punctuated each word with a thrust, causing her nails to dig into his back with the intensity of it. 

“Wh-,” her own hissing breath interrupted her question as he buried himself inside her once more. “Why?” She finally croaked the word.

“You know why,” his whisper almost sounded threatening. 

One arm tightened around her as the other removed its hold to slide to her front, the tips of his fingers grazing over the peak of her folds to tease her most sensitive spot. She sucked in a sharp breath of air, her grip into his back deepening even more. He breathed the continuation of his answer into her ear, lips brushing against it as he spoke. “Because you are utterly and completely... _ mine _.” He thrust into her at the last word, thumb pressing against her spot at the same moment. Her head was landing against the solid door a second time as she cried out in exquisite pleasure. 

He spun them around to lay her across the desk, emerging from her to hook his hands behind her knees and throw them over his shoulders. His hands splayed across her hips and slid up to her breasts, fondling them a moment before he plunged back inside her. A guttural noise sounded from her, the hardness of the desk beneath her unyielding against his plowing thrust. Loki’s hand continued its pleasing torments while the other lowered to her pelvis, pressing down on her wall to further intensify his filling of her. 

She almost screamed with the excruciating build of sensations, hands clawing at his chest. “Please,” she begged shakily. “Loki, I can’t...hold off…” Her head dropped backwards onto the table as he rhythmically buried himself in her.

“Look at me,” he demanded, hand moving from breast to the side of her head. 

He continued his movements as they locked eyes, Freyja fighting to keep her own open as the fire built up towards the point of explosion. She could tell from the mounting tension in every one of his sinewy muscles that he was building to the same level, his uneven breaths proving it all the more. 

“Release for me.” His commanding tone was heady, and it tore right through her, undoing her almost instantly.

She cried his name as she spasmed around him, feeling him follow her as they plummeted into the abyss of ecstasy. His hands gripped into her skin as he grunted through clenched teeth. As he lost every last molecule of control, his features were somehow more wild and beautiful than ever. 

Freyja slid off the table to her feet, her hot sweaty body pressing against his as they both fought to catch their breaths. For a short time, there was nothing but their panted breathing, arms wrapped around each other as they held onto the very last moments of pure pleasure.

“I’m ever so glad I didn’t kill you upon arrival,” Loki said with a wry grin spreading. 

“I’m...glad I knelt,” she quipped in return, surprising herself as she realized that, in that moment at least, she actually meant it. 

He ran his fingers down her cheek, eyes pouring over her. Their embrace was still tight, almost intimate, and she could feel the first twitches of possibility for renewed arousal.

“Will you continue to ‘kneel’? Will stay under my command? At my side during whatever comes next?”

In her newfound release from tension, Freyja found a much clearer head. Scenarios of how to lead him into a trap, how to help SHIELD in various ways began flooding into her dutiful mind. Yet, even with the evaporation of erotic fog, she still somehow felt captivated. She was fully satisfied that very moment, but a creeping realization was surfacing, one that told her she would never entirely be free from the power this man had over her. In satiating the initial hunger she’d felt, she had unwittingly only increased her draw towards him.

She could never fully ignore everything she felt for him now. He had brought her a pleasure like no other, and in turn given her his entire self as well. She’d seen him at his most vulnerable, and there was absolutely no villain to be found in his eyes right now. 

_ His beautiful, emotion-filled eyes. _

Before even realizing that her mouth had opened, she was answering him. “Yes, I will stay. I am yours, Loki.”

~~

As he watched her re-dress, Loki couldn’t help but allow himself one last gloating smirk. The inevitable war for domination still loomed ahead, but in this moment he had won an entirely different kind of triumph for himself. Not to his surprise; he had known he would have her from the moment she confessed the reason behind her easy surrender. And how delicious his claiming of her had turned out to be. 

He possessively held her wrist as they exited the room, his mind working to switch gears while they approached the plastic tent. He stepped away, giving a meaningful look towards his current right hand man. With one last glance at Freyja as Barton dutifully rebound her, he saw the horrified expression washing over her beautiful face. Loki almost scoffed with amusement at it, knowing that she was feeling slapped with the reality she should have already guessed at: she was a prisoner, first and foremost. And her eyes showed every bit of the shame and regret he would expect from such a realization. But he knew how easy it would still be to reclaim her. Over and over, even. How very powerful his effect on her would continue to be.

_ Oh, my dear, _ he thought before finally tearing his eyes away from her. _ You have no idea what I have in store for you yet._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> By the by, the little conversation between Loki and Barton in the tunnel is from a deleted scene in The Avengers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review :)


End file.
